Blaze
by meow-ee
Summary: A pale-eyed maiden was kidnapped from the kingdom of Adheld. A mere vampire prince named Sasuke Uchiha had done the awful deed. Naruto Namikaze, the soon-to-be king of the said kingdom strives to rescue the girl from the clutches of the vampire heir.
1. Chapter One: Midnight

**Blaze**

**Chapter One: Midnight**

**'Tis not the very witching time of night,**

**When churchyards yawn and hell itself breathes but**

**Contagion to this world.**

* * *

"H-Help! Someone! Please... H-Help!"

A young girl screamed, gripping the front of her blood-stained robe close to her chest as she ran, hurriedly dashing through the woods as fast as her stamina could muster, the strong breeze harshly blowing against her skin as it dried the tears that lined down the side of her terror-stricken face, cheeks getting damp as the salty liquid stuck to her flesh like some sticky, bothering gist.

Moonlight peered through the gaps between the leaves of the high trees, cascading a silver light that dimly brightened the once beautiful forest and green pastures. The vibrating sound of buzzing crickets was the only sound she heard other than the hunger-filled howl of that treacherous beast she had known to avoid. For once, she wished for death to just take her, not wanting to end up like all the rest of them -brutally slaughtered and maltreated by that malignant monster.

Up to now the bitter stench of blood continued to linger within her, the unwanted smell reaching her nose as if forcing her to remember the dreadful image that she had just witnessed.

"M-Mother..." The girl sobbed, remembering the way her mother died in the hands of a killer. The way her mother writhed as a sanguivore continued to drink her blood, gulping the red fluid so nonchalantly like some normal beverage. Just the mere glimpse of the said creature's fangs made her shudder in fear.

Watching her family die in a very horrible way was a sight that held such pure macabre... and it scared the very life out of her.

She, like any other human being, would not want to be served as a feast for a famished beast with such atrocity.

"H-Help!" She cried again, this time loud enough for someone to hear her desperate cry for help.

Stopping to catch her breath, she took support by leaning against the trunk of a very large oak tree, placing her hand on top of her chest as it heaved up and down with every deep breath she took.

"H-Help...S-S-Someone..." She panted, her lavender eyes scanning the area. "I-I... n-need... h-help."

Unable to counter the massive fatigue and exhaustion that she was feeling, she willingly allowed her body to slide down towards the humid grass, slumping further more against the tree as she felt a throbbing pain in her crown, black spots slightly demolishing her vision as everything seemed to faze away.

"H-Hina...ta..." She said weakly, closing her eyes as she felt the strong urge to just drown in the deep pools of slumber.

"Hinata, eh?" A deep voice murmured.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Where is she, by the way?" asked the voice, "Hanabi...?" It said, whispering the girl's name malevolently.

Hanabi gulped, her legs quavering as she scrambled up to stand, facing the effigy with wide eyes. "D-Do not hurt m-my s-s-sister!" She hissed, trying her very best to look brave.

"I... won't." replied the voice, its tone slightly... softening?

Hanabi trembled as she saw the figure of a person strode towards her, its movements so swift and fast as light. Before she even had the slightest of time to blink, large hands were already gripping her neck, lifting her up in the air as she kicked and trashed out of its strong grasp.

She coughed out blood as the person slammed her against the oak, eyelids feeling heavy as the said gist seeped out of her chapped lips.

"What... a-are... y-you..." She managed to choke out, her voice a bare whisper as she found herself gazing at deep crimson eyes. Eyes so red like the sky of blood...

"I am Death." was the answer she received before she felt a stinging pain on the side of her neck, feeling her blood wander through her throat like some liquid beverage being roughly sucked by a mere straw.

And the last thing she saw was the dreary eyes of her predator before darkness finally came, trapping and caging her within the darkest depths of its prison...

* * *

She woke up during the middle of the night, hearing strange yet quiet voices; voices so silent like the slight 'poof' sound of a stray feather landing on a certain ground -if feathers even dare make a sound, that is.

A vase crashed, the cracked pieces of the said ornament came crashing down ungracefully. The unwanted loud noise of porcelain shattering against the tiled floor like rains of dancing hard crystals made her wince.

Due to some utterly fast reflexes and keen counter movements, she bolted upright from bed and went straight to her bedroom door, firmly grasping the handle within her small hand and twisting it to exit her little room -afraid that she might get too claustrophobic if she stayed any longer due to the massive anxiety she had felt just suddenly.

So she ran, ran as fast as where her legs could take her, taking note that the Hyuuga mansion seemed deserted by the time as she clumsily dashed through the rather empty hallways and corridors, all the while clutching the front of her white night gown close to her chest -where her thumping heart laid.

She did not know why, but she felt like the surprisingly huge manor seemed secluded -much to her dread. It was as if the whole house seemed dead, like she was the only thing moving, breathing, and giving life to the sudden eerie mansion.

With a gulp, she slowed her pace to a walk and began searching the wooden walls for a torch so that she could light her way through the darkened path. Finding none, she began to search for a candle...

'There...' She thought as she noticed the familiar figure of the said candle and hurried to grab it. Grabbing a small box of matches, she withdrew one stick from its container and started to flick it against the rough side of the box, watching in relief as a twinge of light appeared from the small spark of flame.

But then, a sudden gush of wind passed, putting the small flame off as it started to envelope her within its freezing arms. So she tried to light the candle again, but the same breeze came coming back and blew the fire off once more.

'Oh no! No! No!' She thought horrified, trying desperately to light her only hope of illumination, hoping to see the same twinge of light that will surely brighten the entire hall and relieve her of some fear and give her slight courage to solve her dreary rendezvous.

She remained persistent, repeatedly lighting the candle yet the same ghostly wind kept coming back, blowing the flame off and making the room dark and eerie.

"What am I going to do now?..."She whispered to no one in particular, probably to herself as she slid down to the floor, leaning against the wall as she wrapped her arms protectively around her knees, bringing them close to her chest.

"N-Neji..." She whispered as hot tears started to dwell in her pale lavender eyes. Fear and dread were evident in her worried-filled face as she started to weep, tears sliding down her cheeks and dripping down to her silky clothes. "W-Where... a-are... you..." She sobbed uncontrollably, thinking about the said person who would likely be the one to help her.

It was weird, really -to be awaken in the middle of the night by some light whispering and weird noises. Truth be told but she had not found the voices interesting or something unusual enough to catch her attention at first. In fact, she had thought that maybe the anonymous voice or voices belonged to some family members who happened to be awake by that time. Only then did her suspicions grew when she had heard the vase crash.

And on top of that, the whole mansion seemed to be engulfed in such tight silence the moment she stepped foot on the hall. It was really unusual, and saying that maybe because the family members were sleeping rather heavily was not even an excuse.

If they were merely just sleeping, wouldn't they have heard her as she noisily padded through the corridors?

Wouldn't they have left their rooms to check their Heiress's sudden commotion?

They would have; anyone would. Then again, they did not. Was it not strange?

It was like the whole place was abandoned, not bearing any possible signs of life as she continued to sit there, weeping in her lonesome state of dismay.

"Hinata..."

Her sobs stopped as she heard her name being called, tilting her head up slightly to see who it was as she felt a sudden presence near her.

"W-who's t-t-there?..." She squeaked, her small voice faltering with fear.

She heard a husky sigh.

"Hinata..." The person repeated in a deep seductive voice. Still, his tone was slightly intimidating and treacherous.

Yet something in his masculine voice made her slightly dazed, as if a hypnotic spell was being mercilessly shunned on her, making her feel tipsy and light-headed inside. Something about that unknown voice attracted her like a moth to a flame. She couldn't fight back the urge to follow and obey the person calling her.

Subconsciously, she found herself slowly standing on her meek feet, pressing a hand on the wall for support as she felt completely smitten just by merely hearing his voice...

"Come to me, Hinata." The voice ordered softly.

And so she did, noticing a lone effigy standing not too far away from her. She obediently went towards the darkened figure, hazily gazing up at her predator's deep crimson eyes and placing her hands on the person's chest, continuing to stare before she felt weak, like her knees were about to give out. With shaking eyes and unstable vision, she gazed at his eyes intensely, staring deeply in to his bloodshot orbs... and before she knew it, she had already been pulled by the inescapable arms of darkness.

* * *

Hinata stirred in her sleep, hearing unfamiliar voices. She tried to open her eyes and peep but found it to be quite futile.

Light peered through the window, cascading transparent yellow strips of light inside the room, shunning a massive blinding light thus making her unable to open her eyes and reveal her pure white orbs.

"F-Father?..." She called softly, her voice quite raspy as she rubbed a closed eye with the back of her hand.

Hinata stirred again. This time, her eyes fluttering open as she finally felt the accessibility to use them. The first thing she saw was the wide ceiling that was painted a light shade of gray. Gray? For all she knew, her bedroom ceiling was painted a relaxing color of white.

She stared, gazing upon the huge pavement before averting her eyes towards the foot of her bed, where she saw two unfamiliar persons sitting and looking at her with something glinting in their crimson-red eyes.

So she stared back, rather hesitantly. There was something quite peculiar about the two persons sitting on the foot of her bed though. She tried to stay calm, yet slightly alert by the fact that she was not in her room quarters, and seeing two unfamiliar people staring back at her was making her feel uncomfortable. She remained silent for the next few seconds until she realized that she was staring back at four crimson red eyes. CRIMSON.

The Hyuuga Heiress screeched dreadfully, pulling the silky coverlet away from her trembling body before running to the door and leaving the room, dashing through the unfamiliar hallway as she left.

* * *

"Where the bloody hell IS my entire clan?" Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, current leader of the strongest clan in the kingdom of Adheld and one of the loyal subordinates of the royal family, said in a very bewildered manner as he gripped his long dark mane, almost pulling his hair out in the process.

Saying that he was deeply aggravated was a clear understatement.

"Uncle, I think we should inform the royal highness of thy... um... problem." A young man by the age of nineteen said in an awkward manner, slightly hesitating as he rubbed the back of his head.

The two of them had just arrived not too long ago from their week long absence, spending the past few days trying to make an agreement of some sort with other clans outside the borders of their country. For once, Hiashi was eager to come home and be welcomed by his family's awaiting arms, feeling anxious for them to wrap their warmth around him while he came back to reunite with them for being away for so long. But then again, all of those seemed to be quite impossible to happen, for his family was missing at that time.

"T-The King? Yes, yes! The King!" Lord Hiashi screamed, huffing and puffing in an exasperated manner as he tried to even his heavy breathing, clutching the front of his robes as if he was having a heart attack.

"Uncle, are you alright?" His nephew asked, concerned.

"F-Fine! YOU think I am fine, NEJI?"

"Well-"

"You think I am fine with my whole family missing? Especially my eldest daughter?" Hiashi cried, placing the back of his hand on top of his forehead dramatically before fainting.

"Dear Lord..." Neji silently cursed before catching his unconscious uncle.

* * *

Human girls are such a pain in the royal ass.

Well, at least that is what he thought when two civilian girls suddenly pounced on him the moment he was found roaming the streets outside the royal palace of Harfang, all the while squealing "Prince SASUKE!". He even had the strong urge to strangle them but alas the castle guards were already there to save his fortunate butt! Good thing though, or he will have no choice to kill those rude females.

Damn women. Why could they not let him be? Could they not see that he was a prince? A PRINCE! And princes should be properly treated and respected, are they not? Idiots...

Sighing, he shoved his hands deep within the confines of the pockets of his silky pants as he strode across the wide and spacious halls of his large castle, each step echoing as he did. The end of his long black cape swished against the cold marble floor as he gracefully padded through the long corridors, only having one destination in mind -his room quarters.

A smirk formed on his lips as the said room popped in his head. 'I wonder if she's awake...' He thought, still smirking as a devious glint sparkled in his blood-red eyes.

He did not want to admit it, but his deed could be, actually it WILL be counted as kidnapping. He even might get beheaded by stealing the Heiress of one of the well known clans in a foreign kingdom. Namely, Adheld. Still, he did not care. He will still keep what he had just acquired. He will still keep his new found possession. He will continue to keep her -his desire, and he'd kill anyone who will oppose to his personal decision.

He was about ready to climb the familiar flight of stairs that would certainly lead him to his room, when a castle guard came rushing towards him with a scroll in his hand.

"M-My prince!" The guard gasped as he stopped in front of Sasuke, automatically bending the upper part of his body as he bowed, arms stretched out in front of him as he held the scroll for the prince to take. "A letter, my prince." The castle guard said respectfully, still positioned in his bent form.

"Hmm... and who is it from?" Prince Sasuke asked formaly, taking the scroll and reading it.

"From Prince Nara, sire. The one next in line to the throne of Galma." replied the guard, standing straight from his bow with his spear in hand. "Said prince has asked to inform you of his arrival here in Harfang, sire."

Prince Sasuke bobbed an eyebrow. "But it does not say when..." He murmured, vigilant eyes scanning the letter before him. "Had he left any date for when he is coming?" asked Prince Sasuke, looking up from the scroll towards the castle guard.

"Ugh... no, prince." came the guard's reply. "...said he wanted it to be a surprise, sire."

'A surprise...?' Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance. What was that Shikamaru up to now?

'Probably bored with sitting hisroyal ass in hisroyal chair all day... Tch.'

"Very well then." came his reply, rolling the scroll close and handing it back to the guard. "You may take your leave."

"Yes, prince." The guard bowed again before leaving.

'Tch, that Shikamaru and his silly games...' thought the prince as he turned and continued his path towards his quarters, feeling anxious as he neared the said room. For now, he had nothing else in mind bu to see his desire again. The prince of Galma will have to wait...

Oh, he just could not wait to finally see his desire... the beautiful, angelic face of his desire...

A loud unexpected screech made his sensitive ears perk up. It was then when he saw the door to his room flung open and a small figure came rushing desire...

He stared in amusement as the girl clumsily ran across the hall, obviously not paying attention to her surroundings as she tripped and collided with his hard chest. 'Clumsy girl.' He thought, amused.

He looked down, placing his hands on the female's shoulders and gently separated himself from her. She gasped and he smirked at her cute face of bewilderment, enjoying the shocked expression that was spreading throughout her adorable face.

"Hinata, my love..." Sasuke whispered as he found himself staring deeply into the pale amethyst eyes of an angel, leaning down to inch his face closer to hers, expecting a chaste kiss. Everything happened so fast, yet he did not expect her to faint right away before his lips could even touch hers.

* * *

**AN: Okay, sorry for the totally unedited chapter. I don't have a beta reader, okay? *sobs* Anyway, reviews are totally appreciated! :D**


	2. Chapter Two: Lilac

**Blaze**

**Chapter Two: Lilac**

**When lilacs last in the dooryard bloom'd,**

**And the great star early droop'd in the western sky in the night,**

**I mourn'd, and yet shall mourn with ever-returning spring.**

* * *

_There once was this little girl, a mere child not older than five, hair so short and dark as the night, eyes so big and clear like crystals, the color of faded purple. Often would a light tint of red would appear on her soft cheeks, giving color to her pale yet porcelain-like face, her hands so gentle and meek as she picked flowers from a very neat garden. The garden was so full of amazing and colorful flowers, each one having its own beauty: color, softness, radiance, texture, and fragrance. Yet this child only picked one type of flowers -lilacs._

"_What are you doing, sweetie?"_

_The child soon turned her head at the sound of her mother's voice, so soft and calming to her ears. The small girl's eyes shined as she looked up at her mother's beautiful face from her bent position down at the grassy field filled with blooming flowers._

"_P-Picking up flowers, mother." The girl meekly said in a very small voice, slowly standing up as she clutched the picked lilacs in her tiny hands._

_Her mother smiled down at her and asked softly, "What flowers are you picking then?"_

_The girl tilted her head to the side innocently as she gave her mother a look of curiosity. What type of flowers was she picking? She honestly did not know._

"_I... I do not know, m-mother." The girl said in a melancholic voice, looking down at the bunch of flowers she had picked earlier with a far away look, feeling guilty that she did not even took time to know the things she adore._

_"They're lilacs, dear." The mother answered with a sweet smile._

"_These are lilacs?" The child asked in awe, her mouth hanging open in amusement as she stared at the said flowers with wide eyes, bringing them closer to her face. "T-They're beautiful." She whispered._

_The girl moved her gaze towards her mother, feeling at ease as she smiled down at her with such loving care._

"_Yes, just like your eyes, Hinata." Were the last words her mother said before a black smoke appeared from the ground and sucked her down to Hell, long bloody arms appearing and pulling her mother down with them, her mother still smiling as the said arms ripped her in to shredded body pieces, bringing her down to the fiery depths of the burning underworld._

"M-M-Mother!"

Hinata woke up due to her extreme nightmare, huffing and puffing deeply as she tried to catch her breath, cold sweat trickling down from the sides of her terror-stricken face as she tightly gripped the fabric above her heaving chest, her vision unsteady, blurry even, head pumping as if all the blood in her trembling body had gone there.

"M-Mother?" The heiress called out, noticing that her voice was quite raspy at the moment as she felt it burn and itch as if she have not been drinking water for days. She looked around her room and saw unusual paintings that she has never seen before. How come there were paintings inside her supposed-to-be plain room?

Did her mother put it there? Or did her father do? Speaking of father, the pale-eyed girl wonders if he and Neji were back from their meeting with the clans outside the borders of Adheld.

Hinata painfully misses her older cousin.

Gazing back at the wall, the heiress found those paintings to be quite disturbing. They were filled with images of people dying, murdered, killed, and executed. There were even some portraits of people that had expressions of sadness, anger, pain, betrayal, and not to mention, atrocity.

Were there no pictures of felicity present in this room of hers?

Then again, who would hang these paintings? Everyone knew that pictures like these were not a part of her liking, so why would they place it here?

The lavender-eyed maiden looked at the foot of her unusually huge bed when she suddenly noticed something shining there, a dress perhaps, the moon's silver rays from the open window reflecting against it and making it noticeable, therefore visible for her to see. The girl moved and clutched the soft fabric in her hands,mouth hanging open in amazement at how soft and silky it felt, so light on her soft palms, just like the mass of a feather's.

Without hesitation, Hinata stood up from her place in the bed to change her dirty clothes.

When had she gotten specks of blood all over her white night gown anyway?

The dress was long, reaching the floor with its soft and silky ruffles. It was the lightest shade of red, lighter than pink, yet elegant in color. The pale-eyed maiden gulped softly as the collar reached up to her slender neck. Was the neckline supposed to be like this -turtleneck? She has worn something like this before, a Victorian outfit of some sort that her mother had bought her, with sleeves like this that were puffed and a long red ribbon tied around the white collar, shiny red buttons to fasten the torso, and a huge white belt wrapped around the waist to add curves to the one wearing it.

Was her mother the one who placed this dress? She does not know, either.

The heiress soon turned around and tried to find a candle for it was so dark to see anything other than the objects which were illuminated by the light coming from the moon, but her clumsiness seemed to have edged in as she tripped on her own foot, falling to the hard floor with utter disgrace, the large and thick books on the shelves falling on top of her.

Books? When did she started having a bookshelf in her room?

Reality had suddenly befallen the heiress as everything seemed so clear to her now, her eyes widening at her new found knowledge about where she was.

The weird paintings, her seemingly huge bed, the elegant Victorian dress, the books...

This was not her room.

* * *

High above the castle floors, solemnly stood a man who withheld such great pride and power, alone in his room quarters as he watched the town below from his wide open window, gazing from house to house, building to building, shop to shop, people to groups of people, just watching and looking, making sure that the village people were alright, unharmed and safe from any form of atrocity.

This man, Minato Namikaze, king and current leader of Adheld, had been governing this town. The people, this very kingdom itself -he was the one who ruled. He makes the laws, the rules, the decisions to be made and approved -he did it all. Minato accepts and accepted every request, every testament from the towns people, everything. And yet, he will soon pass on these royal rights to his one and only son, Naruto.

Aah yes, Naruto is Minato's one and only heir, and he could not trust anyone but him to take his lawful place. Naruto has matured over the years, his childishness slightly vanishing. He now knows how to make right and mature decisions, knows when to act, and knows what to do in desperate times. For several times, he has volunteered to join the wars, participating in battles of their kingdom against kingdoms with all his might and power, always carrying with him the name of their family, their kingdom. Minato just knows that his son will make a fine leader someday, and that someday is coming soon -on his seventeenth birthday.

True, the king knows that his son is still young but he is now ready to pass on his right as king to him. He is sure that Naruto will never disappoint him, never.

The king of Adheld heard a quick knock on his door.

"Come in." He straightly called, shifting his gaze towards the large mahogany door. He watched in curiosity, raising an eyebrow as one of his castle guards hurriedly came in.

Was there a problem?

"Y-Your m-majesty, Lord Hyuuga has come to ask and request for your presence." The castle guard said in an unusual hurry, slightly trembling as if something had terrified him, yet was still standing straight with his mighty spear in his hand, trying his best to look brave and all.

"Hyuuga? Are you referring to Hiashi?" King Minato asked, making sure he was going to talk to the right person, already forgetting why his castle guard was terrified at the first place.

With an exhale of air, the guard rightfully answered, "Yes, my king."

'Hm, what does Hiashi want now?' Thought the king, furrowing his eyebrows in utter curiosity.

"Bring him in then." He nonchalantly ordered, staring at the castle guard as he bowed respectfully and left the room with ease, closing the door behind him.

Strange, why would Hiashi suddenly come to seek for his presence? Whatever it is, it should be important. Time is of great importance to Minato, he would not want to waste it.

A single knock on the door told him that Hiashi was there, and he gracefully sat on his chair filled with intricate carvings and waited for the Hyuuga lord to come in, looking at the mahogany door as he waited. He took a look at the very long table and rows of chairs across his seat, shifting his gaze from chair to chair.

"Hiashi, I was told that you wanted to have an audience with me. Why is that-"

The king was cut off as he saw Hiashi's most trusted nephew, Neji Hyuuga, come inside the room with him. He raised an eyebrow at this. Why was Neji there? Never did he have a private meeting with a third party before. This is just different, unusual to the king even.

"Hiashi, not to sound rude but why did you bring your nephew with you?" Minato asked politely while he watched them sit in the chairs closest to him, Hiashi on his right and his nephew seated next to him.

"Finally feeling your old age, eh? Is the young boy your chaperon, perhaps?" The king said in a joking manner, thoroughly amused that the old man immediately grew red in anger, watching a vein appear on his forehead as he closed his eyes shut, eyebrows twitching in annoyance. Heh, it was always enjoying to annoy people in the early hours of morning, especially Hiashi -he was not one of those people to conceal anger.

Minato was suddenly surprised when Hiashi breathed deeply and surprisingly calmed down from his quick rage. Slowly opening his eyes, Minato saw all seriousness in those pale lavender orbs as Hiashi looked at him straight in the eyes, his lips set in a thin line, forehead creased with age lines.

"I have come to seek help, King Minato. I have this serious problem involving my clan." Hiashi stated firmly.

"And what is this problem of yours?" Minato asked, bobbing a blond eyebrow at how fast Hiashi had changed his facial expression once again. He looked as if he was about to cry.

"My clan is missing, my king! M-My daughter! Hinata! She-!"

"She's been kidnapped." Hiashi's nephew finished for him, looking sympathetically at his trembling uncle who seemed to be near in tears.

Hiashi's clan, missing? And his eldest daughter, kidnapped? This is outrageous! How on earth was that possible? The Hyuuga clan is the biggest family branch in the whole kingdom of Adheld and even the king himself would not believe that it is possible for such a huge clan to disappear all at once!

"Missing? How on earth did that happen? Explain, boy." He told the young man, ignoring the way Hiashi's fingers curled to form a fist, clenching them hard enough to draw blood.

With a deep sigh, his nephew continued, "We had just arrived from our week-long absence. It took us a while before we reached the Hyuuga manor. When we got there, there were no mansion guards outside the gate, and none were inside too. Me and uncle searched the whole mansion. We searched every room, even the bath rooms, living rooms, kitchen... but we found no one. Our search was disappointingly unsuccessful. We found no hyuuga inside the whole house. It looked as if the whole manor was abandoned, no signs of life present."

With that said, Neji shifted his serious gaze towards the shiny wooden table, feeling depression eat him that he was not able to protect and save his family.

"And what gave you the idea that Hiashi's daughter was indeed kidnapped?"

"We found a note inside her room." The long-haired male replied sternly, once again looking at the king, unafraid, his look filled with such heated empathy it bought shivers down Minato's spine. It was as if he could feel the hate the young man was carrying. "Here." The young hyuuga grabbed something from inside his robe and threw the item on the table. His actions were clearly disrespectful, with Minato being the king and he? No greater than a nephew of a very rich lord -Minato was still higher than him in many levels.

With a swift movement of the king's hand, he picked up the piece of paper and read the note.

_Hyuuga,_

_I borrowed your heiress. I am not sure if this could be counted as borrowing though; I won't return her._

The king could have sworn that his eyebrows were touching the ceiling the moment he finished reading the note. Who could be so strong and powerful enough to wipe out a huge clan and take their heiress? This is impossible!

"I beg of you, my king. Help me find my clan and bring back my daughter. I do not know what to do anymore." Hiashi pleaded, so unlike him to beg but he was helpless. Minato knew and he understood.

Crunching the dreadful piece of paper in his hand, Minato called the closest guard outside the door and said strenly, "Call my son. His presence is needed."

* * *

"Do I have to do this?" Shikamaru Nara, the heir to the throne of Galma, asked to one in particular, painfully complaining as he irritatedly rubbed his forehead, grumbling underneath his breath the word 'troublesome' as he glared daggers at the loads of paperwork placed on top of his huge table, pretending that he was killing the mere pieces of papers.

Really, being a prince was hard enough for the lazy male, how much more if he was to be crowned as king?

With an exasperated sigh, he thought of ways on how he could damn his father without getting in trouble just for passing him the title as ruler of Galma. Why him? Shikamaru desperately wanted to cry, just thinking of work makes him sick and nauseous.

"Enjoying yourself?" A smug voice came from behind, startling the Nara prince to death with its deep voice. Shikamaru swore he had jumped a good foot in the air, his butt landing hard on the chair with a loud 'thud'. He was actually surprised that his ass was still in one piece!

Turning around, he faced the source of the sound and sighed deeply in relief as he saw no other than Sasuke Uchiha sitting calmly on the window sill. He had one of his legs bent with his arm resting on it, a nonchalant expression on his face as he looked at the lazy prince with those blood-shot eyes of his.

Those eyes that could kill numerous men and mesmerize thousands of women.

With a bob of an eyebrow, Shikamaru spat, "What in seven hells are you doing here?"

The raven-haired male smugly smirked at the lazy ass prince, plopping down from the window sill effortlessly and taking a very rude seat on the Shikamaru's desk, watching in pure amusement when the Nara heir raised an eyebrow at him. Was the Nara prince shocked that he came without informing him of his sudden visit?

"Well, you said that you were going to visit me in my kingdom but I wanted to surprise you first." Sasuke said emotionlessly. "I wanted to inform you of something.." He continued, smirking once again, "...something important." He uncharacteristically teased, watching amusingly as he saw a sly twinkle in the shadow prince's eyes.

"Huh, something important, eh? Like what do I ask, a wedding of yours perhaps?" He asked with laughter, lightly chuckling as if he found the idea of Sasuke marrying someone was humorous.

With a playful smile, the Uchiha prince answered, "Why yes, I am to be married soon. You are cordially invited to my wedding, actually."

"You're getting married?" Shikamaru asked, eyes going wide as he stood up abruptly from utter shock, his golden chair falling to ground with a loud 'clang' from his sudden movement, papers falling down on the shiny marble floor. He looked at the vampire prince as if he had grown a third head, gulped, then asked, "Who?"

Sasuke just knew the bitch ass of a prince could not keep himself from asking who his soon-to-be spouse is. Closing his eyes, red orbs finally unseen, he tilted his head back and inhaled air through his fine nose, words rolling out of his slick tongue in a breeze, the sadistic pleasure present in his tone as he replied,

"Naruto's supposed-to-be wife, Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

**AN: I swear, it took me forever to update! I am so sorry! By the way, Thank You for the reviews! It would be really nice to criticize me so I would know my mistakes and I'll correct them. :) Review please! It motivates me! :D**

**P.S. Totally unedited chapter. Again, I don't have a beta reader.**


End file.
